Something To Talk About
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: The Glee cast are celebrating the end of season 2 and are preparing to say goodbye to each other, just until next season of course, and a revelation comes to Darren where he realizes something... A Chris Colfer/Darren Criss tagged as Blaine/Kurt. Oneshot.


This is my first ever Colfer/Criss fiction. It's a future fic taking place right after Nationals (renamed New York) and the Glee cast are celebrating the end of season 2 and are preparing to say goodbye to each other, just until next season. The song is something to talk about by Bonnie Raitt.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, ooh, ooh…<em>

The Olive Garden acted as the cast's Breadstix as they crowded one of the rooms in the restaurant. It was just the cast, not any of the directors, or writers, or makeup people, it was just Kevin, Lea, Dianna, Cory, Amber, Naya, Mark, Chris and Darren (all others left earlier in the day to start on their vacations/tours). They were all joking around, talking about fun behind the scenes times, laughing, and looking like major Glee fans as they recalled some of the season's best scenes and lines. They did this last year too but there was one difference. Darren Criss wasn't there.

_People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people,  
>I hear them whisper, you won't believe it.<br>They think we're lovers kept under cover,  
>I just ignore it but they keep sayin' we...<em>

Chris laughed along with Amber as she recalled the day Mark came in to work with a hangover and had started to trip over his lines and his own two feet… Straight into the snack table. Mark shook his head and smiled with embarrassment. Then somehow, Chris doesn't know how, the conversation was shifted onto Darren and when he first came on the show and how quickly Chris and he became friends. Naya smiled. "It was like you two were long lost best friends from high school." She commented.

Lea nodded. "Attached at the hip after a while." She chuckled. "And I thought it was so great how you became a mentor for Darren while his character played as Kurt's mentor. It was simply perfect. It was like the universe had scripted it." She said towards Chris.

Chris shrugged, taking a quick glance towards Darren who was smiling and looking at him, waiting for a response. "Well you know… Had to help Mr. Potter over there."

Darren's smile grew into a grin. "Redvines." He simply said.

_Laugh just a little too loud,  
>Stand just a little too close,<br>we stare just a little too long.  
>Maybe they're seein', somethin' we don't darlin'.<em>

Chris remembers how Darren had to repeatedly say that he is straight and not gay. It didn't help that the man was so metrosexual with his hot pink glasses and his occasional nail painting. Chris rolled his eyes. He's gay and he doesn't even do that. Maybe some clear coat, but never an actual color like Darren. Chris then started thinking about their relationship and just how close they really became. Naya was right. It was like a pair of long lost friends. Not even a month into knowing each other the two became nearly inseparable, laughing loudly when their side conversations as the cast practiced their lines together just busted out. They would also stand close together, mainly because of Darren's very touchy-feely personality and the fact that Chris didn't mind it because quite frankly, the man is hot and sexy and Chris may have developed a crush for his straight co-worker. Chris sighed and forked some more salad into his mouth.

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
>(Somethin' to talk about)<br>let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
>(Somethin' to talk about)<br>let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
>How about love?<em>

Chris could not begin to describe how many times he wanted to just kiss the man. And when Blaine's and Kurt's kiss scene happened in Original Song, it took all of Chris' strength not to push Darren onto the table and practically molest him. The conversation at the table changed yet again and Chris zoned out that conversation. He reached for his diet soda and took a sip. Oh, the many times Chris has dreamed about his co-worker, his best friend. The many times he's gone online to read the damned Colfer/Criss fictions and the Kurt/Blaine fiction with Darren and imagining that stuff like what happens in the fictions can happen in real life, with them. The many times Chris just wanted to tell Darren his feelings, especially during the Prom Queen episode when they were dancing close together. Chris sighed again. But that will never happen. Darren is straight and despite how much Chris actually loves him, he best should be looking for a new crush, one who is actually gay. He wonders if Jonathan has a boyfriend…

_I feel so foolish; I never noticed  
>you'd act so nervous; could you be fallin' for me?<br>It took the rumor to make me wonder;  
>now I'm convinced that I'm goin' under.<em>

Darren raised the fork filled with spaghetti to his lips. This was fun, the little dinner, but what bothered him was Chris. Not in a bad way, oh no, nothing Chris would do would bother him. It's just that, when Lea talked to him about the dinner a while ago, she let something slip.

"_And Chris is going too Dare. He's gonna be so excited when he hears you're going too. I mean the guy loves you. Like _really _loves you."_

He heard the smile in her voice over the phone but then she had cursed and said something along the lines as 'forget I said that'. And ever since that phone call Darren had been reviewing their time together the past few months. He's never realized the way Chris acted around him from the others. The constant blushing when he got too close, or the foot thumping, or finger tapping. It never clicked in his head that Chris might have liked him. But that was only at the beginning. Then Chris had gotten better with his nervousness, acting more professionally around him and even in their Blaine and Kurt kiss scene, Darren could feel the restraint Chris was pushing out but he never thought twice about it. How could he be so dense? He looked up at Chris who had remained quiet for a while, just silently eating his unlimited salad and bread sticks. Chris looked up, feeling eyes on him and his blue-grey eyes hit his brown ones and Darren pushed a smile on his face. Chris smiled back and returned back to eating while Darren pulled his eyes to his plate before him.

_Thinkin' 'bout you everyday  
>Dreamin' 'bout you every night<br>I'm hopin' that you feel the same way  
>Now that we know it, let's really show it darlin'<em>

Darren then realized how he always thought of Chris. If it wasn't about Glee it was about what they could do, movie marathons, hanging out at restaurants, trips, and random karaoke nights. Darren closed his eyes. Chris' voice. Damn what a voice. He could hit any note on any scale. Darren could only dream about having a vocal range like that. Which sometimes when he did dream of having a range like that, his dreams would go onto Chris and the fan fictions they read about Blaine and Kurt. Sometimes reality and the fictions blend together and he relives the fictions in his head but instead of Blaine and Kurt its Darren and Chris. And sometimes the dreams are angst-y like the one where Kurt died of the same disease his mother have, leaving Blaine alone in the world. Of course it was Chris that died and Darren that was left alone in his dreams. He had woken up with a start and had called Chris thinking that it really happened. The relief and happiness he experienced when a very sleepy Chris picked up the phone at five o'clock in the morning. Darren froze suddenly, fork half lifted to his lips. Did he… Did he love Chris? He looked at Chris once more. He was straight, but when it came to Chris… The kiss they had, the dancing they did in Prom Queen, not to mention all the hand holding on the show and their relationship in real life...

"I love him." Darren mumbled to himself. Lea who was sitting to his right looked at him

"Darren? Did you say something?" Darren shook his head and lifted the fork completely to his mouth when the waiter came and asked if they wanted dessert.

"No thanks." Chris said smiling. "Could you bring my check please?"

"Same here." Darren spoke out without a second thought. He had a plan forming in his head, but wither it was going to work or not was beyond him.

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
>(Somethin' to talk about)<br>A little mystery to figure out  
>(Somethin' to talk about)<br>let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
>How about love, love, love?<em>

But what could Darren do? He loves Chris, which means that he is at least bisexual, but he told everyone specifically that he was straight. He couldn't just come out of nowhere and say that he's in love with Chris, could he? Hell this is LA, stranger things have happened. It'll be something to talk about. He could see it now: 'Criss' Sexual Preference, His Co-star Colfer'. Darren tapped his fingers impatiently on the table as he waited for the checks to come. It wouldn't matter would it? No it wouldn't. As long as he was in love no matter what the tabloids or whoever says. As long as he had Chris. Darren drank the rest of his soda. Moments later the waiter came to hand the checks to the two while he told the others that their dessert was coming out in a moment. Darren raced to pay his bill. He would pay with cash, much quicker that way. Chris of course payed with his credit card and that took forever. Darren's foot started tapping impatiently. When the waiter came back it was to deliver the desserts and hand the two their checks. Chris stood and starting saying goodbye to the others. Darren waited a moment before standing too. He waved goodbye to the others and walked out with Chris into the parking lot. The two had parked close to each other so they walked together to their cars in near silence.

'_Come on Darren.'_ Darren scolded himself mentally. _'Now or never.'_ He took a deep breath. "Chris…"

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about babe,  
>A little mystery to figure out.<br>Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about, How about love? Ooh..._  
>(Somethin' to talk about)<br>_A little mystery won't hurt 'em  
>(Somethin' to talk about)<br>let's give 'em somethin' to talk  
>How about our love, love, love, love<em>

Chris turned his head to look at Darren. They had walked to his car and currently the two stood by the trunk of his Toyota. "I uh… Hope you have a great break." Darren said, shuffling his right foot nervously.

Chris couldn't understand the sudden nervousness but continued on anyways. "Thanks Dare. You too. Don't work too hard on the tour."

Darren's usual self poked through and shot Chris a grin, the one that makes Chris wobbly in the knees. "Thanks Chris." Chris smiled back. Darren became a bit more serious. "Are you going to see one of my shows?"

"Hm… We'll see." Chris said teasingly. He added a wink for effect. Darren clenched his hands at his sides. Damn, why did Chris have to do that?

"Well, hope you can make it to one of them."

"Yeah…"

The silence started to wash over and Chris' eyes darted over to his car and Darren noticed. "So hey, keep in touch." He said quickly. Chris' eyes moved back to Darren and he smiled at him. "Don't be a stranger, call okay?"

"Sure. Defiantly." Chris replied. Darren nodded and then suddenly pulled Chris into a hug. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's torso and Darren placed his face in the crook of Chris' neck. Chris could feel his breath on his neck it sent shivers down his spine. None-the-less Chris wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist and softly pulled Darren closer to him. "'Bye Darren. See you next season." Darren didn't reply he just pulled out of the hug slightly, just to see Chris' face. Chris saw Darren's face and how static it was. Hardly any emotion and his eyes were dark and plain. "Dare… Is everything all—"Darren stood on his toes and tilted his head up to press his lips on Chris', silencing him perfectly. Darren closed his eyes while his hands grabbed onto the back of Chris' shirt, pushing him closer to him. Chris was shocked at the kiss but then he fell into it, closing his eyes and kissing Darren back, his hands moved, one to Darren's chest and the other to grasp his face. The men's lips slipped perfectly over each others as they kissed slowly, softly and passionately. Suddenly the two pulled away and Chris looked down at his co-worker. "I-I thought you were…"

"Straight?" Darren finished. Chris nodded. Darren smiled softly. "I guess not, at least, not when it comes to you Chris. You are absolutely perfect Chris. In everything you do and in whom you are. I… I love you Chris."

Chris smiled before bending his head to kiss Darren once more. When he pulled away the two hugged each other once more, this time more urgently and tighter. "I love you too Darren."

_How about our love, love, love? _

_How about love, love, love?_

* * *

><p>So, how'd I do for my first ColferCriss fiction? Please review.


End file.
